


Very Alive in a Very Dead World

by HikikomoriNoAria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Isabel and Farlan, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Determined Eren, FArlan being a dick before Levi shows up, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know where I'm going with this, Levi cursing a mile a minute, M/M, Multi, No it's not going to be as complicated as the main walking dead series, People living in small groups, Science Fiction, Work In Progress, probably some smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriNoAria/pseuds/HikikomoriNoAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly waking up in a dark room and in what looked like a hospital gown wasn't really Levi's idea to start a day. It had never crossed his mind even more, when he had to haul his ass up above ground to a very dead world with corpses walking around in daylight.</p><p>Speaking of, where the fuck was his husband and daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello....  
> So yeah, I had just marathon the walking dead and it made me itchy to write up some idea
> 
> And I totally hate the love triangle in the series so I guess I'll just make one to suit my taste,
> 
> I'm still not sure where this is going but i'll try to post regularly, finger crossed!

It was daylight. The sun was beating down the earth in the harsh august days. A man with black hair walked down an empty street, save for a bunch of destroyed cars. Some were intact, but God knows what been living there for months so yeah, the man wasn’t going to take any chance.

The man walked to the gas station just by the end of the street. His car was low on gas, not so much but he figured he would have to stock up with the last of his gas supply used 4 days and 16 hours ago, the man counted. Red containers on both his hands, a couple of handguns strapped on each side his hip, his beloved blade just within his reach on his back, he was ready for any surprise, usually some motherfucker ugly deformed moving rotting and very dead flesh.

As he got near the gas station, he could hear scratching sound, making him stopped dead on his track. Slowly, he lower his stances, quietly walking to a nearby car and ducked behind it. He waited. The sound seemed to come closer to him from his right. He reached for the gun on his right hip, cocked the head and just as slowly, peeked over the hood of the car.

 

 

A little girl was walking, dragging her slipper which was the culprit for the sound. She looked a little bit messy, with her blond hair sticking out this way and that, her pale yellow dress was wrinkled and she clutched the ear of a stuffed bunny in her left hand.

After a moment of silent observation, the man decided to call out to the little girl.

“… Little girl?”

The girl stopped walking the soon as the man voice vibrated the air.

Seeing it as a sign, he walked closer.

“Hey, it is okay, I’m not going to hurt you, where did you come from? Where are your parents?” the man asked while reaching for the girl.

The girl, as though she was going to answer the man, slowly turned her head.

Which turned out, wasn’t much of a head anymore. The side of her head was chucked off, oddly enough revealing her bones, the man thought he could see her equally rotting brain if he squint hard enough.

“Shit…” He cursed with a low voice.

Confident in that there was no herd of very dead walking freaks, he raised his gun, “sorry,” he muttered, before ‘bang’, his gun went. The bullet went through the hole where her eyes supposed to be and splattered brownish clotted blood… and probably chunks of its brain.

The raven scrunched his nose in disgust at the mess he had made but he hurried to go around the gas station, filled two containers full with the fossil energy source, some calorie bars, wet tissue packets (thank god) some cleaning supplies (no, not because he is a clean freak, those have really strong smell okay, it could throw off the walking dead), and some personal hygiene stuff. The world might have ended but it doesn’t mean he had to forgo being civilized.

In the end, he packed his car full with supplies with 3 trips to and fro his car. Not waiting for any other dead little girl walking up on him, he started his car and drove away, heading south, to the military headquarters in the next town.

With strong prayer in his heart. He wasn’t a man of faith but he had to have faith, to have faith that his other half would also be there, with their little Isabel, save and sound, just a little bit rattled because they are probably worried sick about him.

Levi once again drove his car further from the town where he lived all his life before the world ended, stealing glances every so often to the picture hanging from the hood, the picture of the people who were his sanity line.

The picture of a young man with tan skin, brown soft locks that he loved to comb his fingers through, who was draping his lithe arm over the shoulder of a little girl with red hair tied in low twin tail both smiling wide showing their perfect teeth.

Eren and Isabel, his husband and daughter.

“Just hang on you two, I’m going to find you…” Levi whispered to himself.

It’s been 34 days since he came up from the underground, and he didn’t really know exactly how long he had been gone before he woke up down there but he refused to ever think otherwise


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Levi's POV  
> and... a glimpse ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm sooo sorry this take such a long time. I wrote like 4 second chapters and was not happy with them, so yeah, i wrote a new one, which is this one, and i am quite happy with it. But it's such a shame to waste the other ones i have made so i might post them as side stories to this fic. Those have long flashback stories so I guess I'll post them as an insight to their lives before the outbreak. I just don't think I can use those in this main story line because it will make the plot goes off-road :v
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this fic, I can't believe this got kudos at all, ahaha XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too :3

It was 2 years after the unexpected promotion Levi got as a Lieutenant Corporal that he met Eren. Somehow the military base where he was posted, the Shiganshina Military Compound, was in an uproar that day. Turns out, a couple of idiot students from the neighboring university, which was ironically pretty famous for being the campus of some of the most famous scientist in the country, prancing about in the landmine field for a stupid bet. In the end one of the kid stepped on a landmine and by some miracle the other kid managed to save the poor kid, save for some third degree burn on his leg, which Levi totally thought he deserved it by the way. Which idiots would actually step a foot to a landmine field for some stupid bet? Those two apparently.

 

Anyway, considering Levi was pretty high up in the command chain, he was forced to deal with the situation concerning the base. When he reached the infirmary however,

 

“Come on, Gorgeous, just some number and a dinner,” Was Farlan voice, only that it was weirdly lower as it sounded in the corridor.

 

“I am sorry Sir, but I don’t think it is very appropriate for you to be doing this in this kind of situation”

 

“We just have to be very discreet about it,” Farlan said in a not-so-discreet loud whisper.

 

Levi’s vein twitched on his temple. Here he was, dragged out of his office when he had mountains of paperwork and his idiot of a friend plus second-in-command was flirting with some-

 

 

Well, okay. Levi wholeheartedly agreed to Farlan’s nickname to the tanned sexy god in human form.

 

Having walked just a few feet away behind Farlan, Levi’s eyes were met with the brightest green eyes he ever seen. Luscious dark lashes covered them when the brunet standing across from him blinked in silence upon his presence. The brunet had honey colored skin, seemingly as sweet to taste, radiated in a healthy glow under the stark white lighting of the compound. His body was lean but hints of firm muscle could be seen under the dark forest green button up shirt he was wearing. And damn those legs, thick delicious thighs covered in the tightest jeans Levi ever seen, giving him glimpse of such beautiful ass. And Levi really needed to stop staring or else something would wake up in him. Probably somewhere in his lower half,

 

“Soldier,” Levi’s voice traveled the air.

 

Farlan, upon hearing Levi’s voice, froze in spot. After an eerie silence, he turned his body slowly, facing his superior.

 

He saluted to Levi, straightening his posture.

 

Though, he knew he was pretty much screwed.

 

“Care to explain what is happening in here?” Levi asked with a voice void of any emotion. But Farlan knew better, he gulped before he answered. “Yes Sir, at 0100 we heard an explosion east from the compound. Upon investigating, we found two individuals in the landmine field. One was injured with a third degree burn from his feet up to half of his calve and one was unharmed except for a few bruise, this young man over here, Sir. The young man with the burn injury is now in the infirmary receiving first aid as we are readying an ambulance to bring him to a hospital.”

 

“And what were you doing earlier?”

 

“… Um…”

 

“Farlan,”

 

“…Yes?”

 

“I’m doubling up your training menu for the next 3 days,”

 

“Oh, come on!”

 

“I can make it to a week if you want,” Levi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest while raising an eyebrow.

 

Farlan made a frustrated groan but he muttered a low ‘yes sir’

 

“Now, go make a report of this incident and put it on my desk when you finished.”

 

He let out a big sigh before straightening his posture again to give Levi another salute before walking to the direction where Levi came from.

 

After making sure Farlan was going, Levi turned his attention to the brunet now directly in front of him.

 

“And you are?”

 

“… Oh? Uh, I’m Eren Jaeger, Sir. The guy inside is my friend,” Eren said while pointing his thumb to the infirmary behind him.

 

“Eren,” Levi tried the sound of his name with his voice. He noticed the hint of pink on the brunet’s cheeks when he said his name. Making him internally smirking,

 

 

\---

 

Woof!

 

Levi startled awake. Alarmed by the loud noise, he immediately went for the handgun he put under his pillow, ready to pull the trigger. His eyes critically went over his surrounding looking for a threat, finally landing to the source of the loud sound. His half-wolf hound, named after Eren’s last name, Hunter.

Hunter was originally a trained dog to aid people with disability, but due to a few reason, Levi took it under his wing. Eren was ecstatic when he saw Levi brought him home. He had always wanted a puppy, he said, though any other people would never see Hunter as a puppy, considering how big the fur ball was.

Again, he didn't know how and what happened, just that when he walked home from the underground facility he woke up in, he found Hunter with matted dirty fur, sitting on his hind legs in the porch, guarding his house like always. Levi had felt conflicted. He saw those moving corpse on his way home, he was worried if Eren and Isabel was somehow still living in the house... or worse, have also turned into those. So he felt immense relief when he saw that his house was empty, just dusty, which means, after whatever happened, his family had evacuated, but worried again since he now didn't know the whereabouts of his family. Levi cleaned his dog then, packed up bags with supply, then stole his neighbor car, with thankfully was a quiet one since he had to run half the way to his house because those corpse suddenly moved fast in herds when he shouted around for people.  He didn't know what they would do but he had watched those zombie flicks Eren loved so much to know what could happen if he was caught, thank you very much.

 

“Hunter, you scared the shit out of me,” Levi muttered.

 

Still, he ruffled the dog’s fur, scratching behind its ear.

 

“Thanks for waking me up,” Levi said while stifling a yawn. He got up from his makeshift bed and stood straight to stretch. After hearing the pop of his joints, he turned his back to see that his dog was already sitting in attention, ready for his order.

 

“Go ahead, check the perimeter. We will be ready to go in 15,”

 

The huge grey fur ball seemed to understand the order as it barked once before heading towards the woods.

 

Last night, Levi decided to camp at the edge of the main road, just a few meters into the woods to so that the light from the fire he made won’t be so obvious. For some reason, the walking dead were more active in the night and they are attracted to lights. Those ‘creatures’ were very slow and very noisy though, so Levi would notice right away if one was near, and they were not moving in herds in the woods, only a few every once and then.

 

Levi went about his routine. He packed back the sleeping mat and blankets to his backpack, made sure to take out the fire he started, brushed his teeth, washed his face, it would be great if he can find somewhere to take a bath, his skin was crawling with the grime and he was running out on wet wipes. He idly thought until when he could bear this kind of lifestyle. He would probably have to abandon his cleaning standard soon; the world as it was now was not kind to the clean freak that he was. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and to focus more on his target today. He had to cover the remaining miles today so he could reach Trost by the time the sun set. Then he could find shelter in some empty house or guard post for the night. Just a little bit more, and he would be able to see Eren and Isabel, or at least hints on where they were. Trost was a bigger city than Shiganshina. It was also where one of the main military base in the country located. That base would be made into a shelter when the situation calls for it. When the dead broke through their lines of defense, an evacuation order must have been set off and both Eren and Isabel would be herd to the closest safe zone, which would be Trost Military Base. As Levi’s family, in the event of emergency, Eren and Isabel would have the privilege to evacuate first, since Levi’s performance would be influenced by the well-being of his family.

 

Levi just didn’t have any means of contact to know if the base was spared from all the destruction that came with the spread of these ‘zombies’.

 

But even if the base were also busted, he strongly believe that Eren and Isabel were alive somewhere, probably camping in the woods too, hopefully with some of his friends and subordinates in the military. His memory of the days before he woke up in the underground compound was fuzzy, so he himself was not very clear on what had actually happened that lead to the current situation. His only memory was of the night when he was summoned to the base when an emergency alarm went off in his house with red code. He had brought Eren and Isabel with him to the compound, left them with Farlan and went his gloomy way with his squad to the south border where a breach was reported and that there were panic at the town near the border, something about the army of the neighboring country blindly attacking the civilians.

 

Woof!

 

Hunter was at his side, shaking him out of his reverie.

 

“You find anything?’

 

Hunter ducked his head and made a straight line on the ground by dragging his left front paw.

 

The coast is clear

 

Was what it meant.

 

“Good boy, here”

 

Levi tossed a piece of meat from his hunt the other day. After Hunter finished his meat (yes, Hunter was a he) and he finished his breakfast, they both walked back to the main road. Levi had parked his car in the middle of the road, since no one would protest anyway. He opened the back seat door and tossed his backpack to the seat and walk back to the front passenger seat to open the door so Hunter would hop in. He then rounded to hood of the car and get to the driver seat, starting the car immediately.

 

Levi took a deep breath before finally drove the car onward.

 

"Here we fucking go,"

 

It had been 40 days now since he left for Trost.

 

 

Too long

 

Too long a time of not seeing his family. He was determined to cover the distance to Trost within today so that he could feel that he was getting somewhere with his search.

 

He felt cold ice went down his spine each and every new day he woke up to. Only to see that there was no one beside him and his dog. Not anyone alive. Only dead motherfuckers roaming aimlessly. Chasing after him in herd on his unlucky days. He was not sure of how much solitude he could take anymore. With no news, no communication whatsoever. Some days, when he was feeling weak, he would go to sleep with tears clinging the corner of his eyes, hoping that this was some crazy dream he was having, that he would wake up with Eren’s warmth to his back. But no, he woke up cold, sometimes he woke up alarmed, his dog fending off dead walkers while he gathered his bearing, sometimes he thought this must have been some sort of punishment for him, sometimes it felt too much and he was so done with everything. But he just couldn't let go. 

It had only been 40 days, for fuck's sake. maybe on the 41st day he would get some news, who knows, he might just stumble too his family, then he would just cry relieved tears for having his family in his arms again. It was exactly this thought that kept him going, that made him raise to his feet again, the hope that he would be meeting his family again the next day.

It was also this hope that made him do his ritual of talking to his HT, it was originally used in the military compound but due to Farlan being an idiot tampering with Levi's and his, it ended up only able to receive the transmission for each other. In the end, he brought it home. Eren apparently found the units interesting and managed to make him agree to use it for them like some secret phone ever since. It was romantic, he said.

Every day on midday, he would talk to the transceiver, telling his location and calling for Eren. There was no guarantee if Eren even had it with him, but he kept on going like it was his everyday routine, which in the end, it did became a routine.

\---

 

"August 18th. 162 Days since the first outbreak. We are camping in a hill on the Trost Mountain Range. Farlan said we had to wait before we all venture to the city, I don't understand why but I guess since he is the military guy, I will trust his judgement. Isabel lost one of her baby teeth last night, she was excited to exchange her teeth with a coin. Thank God I had one on me, but it's kind of sad since she won't really have anywhere to spend the coin..."

A sniffle sounded inside parachute tent,

 

"...Levi... are you there?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not as patient as the author of the original walking dead and so... yeah.... I can't wait to reunite Eren and Levi, though I'm not too sure in which chapter, haha
> 
> Anyway, see you again next chapter! (hopefully within this week '3')


End file.
